


Serana x Male!Reader - Skyrim

by Slayer_Arakhiin



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, Serana x Male!Reader - Skyrim
Genre: F/F, F/M, Reader-Insert, Skyrim Main Quest, Video & Computer Games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-04-30 23:09:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5183138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slayer_Arakhiin/pseuds/Slayer_Arakhiin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After killing Lord Harkon, you and Serana continued on your journey to honing your abilities. However you've noticed that Serana was less positive than usual, obviously because the two of you murdered her father and who wouldn't be devastated for the death of a relative despite them being a blood-thirsty, power-hungry vampire. The point is, you want to make it up to Serana.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Serana x Male!Reader - Skyrim

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this in Deviantart a couple of weeks/months ago as requested.
> 
> ~I hope you enjoy this little fanfic

One night, you had a craving for some delicious boiled cream treats and sweet mead whilst sitting down in front of a warm fire while Mikael the bard plays Tales of the Tongue with his lute. When you entered the cosy Bannered Mare, Hulda greeted you with warmth. “Come on in. Let me know if you need anything, or take a seat by the fire and I’ll send someone over.” You ordered a pair of mead along with the cream treats you wanted, and then took a seat by the table close to the kitchen, on the opposite end of the table sat the glorious vampress in which you had become infatuated with after you had escaped Dimhollow Crypt. 

A couple of days ago you had finally killed Lord Harkon and you were glad to finally rid the lands of his decaying corpse, but at the same time you felt guilty and upset. Even though Serana had agreed to the plan Harkon was still her father, she had memories both good and bad, and you could feel her sadness dwell within your company. In hopes to cheer her up, you had brought her on many quests involving killing many whilst venturing into breath-taking caves, ruins, forests, dimensions and castles. This helped a little, though the sight of death pushes the memory of her father’s demise back to the front. Once you (discreetly) picked the most outstanding flowers you had come across during your travels, and the one she liked the most was the redwort flower. From time to time she had voiced that she appreciated your concerns for her and for providing her sanctuary within your presence.

Night had come quickly and the Bannered Mare became packed, you had ordered more food and mead from Hulda and chatted with a few of the companions and Ysolda, it was nice to catch up with them, you ordered mead for your friends and yourself and sometimes the other way around. Soon you were intoxicated, your head spun towards Serana’s direction, your vision was blurry but that made the view you had much better. The fire illuminated Serana’s smooth pale skin beautifully, her eyes entranced you as it reflected the light in the room, her movement was slow but graceful. “______?” She turned to you, her siren voice echoed. Serana stood up from her chair and walked towards you then placed your hand around her shoulder and lifted you up on your feet.

“Have I ever told you this one story where I had a drinking contest with a Daedric Prince?” you slurred, you placed your right foot in front of you then clumsily leaning forward due to your drunken state, thankfully Serana had a tight grip on you. “Yes! You had told me this many times.” She replied annoyed. Finally getting fed up with your unco-cooperativeness she dropped you on the side of the dirt road leading somewhere. “Serana. Love. Where are we going?” you slurred sounding like a helpless madman, you tried to get up by yourself but end up twisting and turning on the grass. Soon you gave up on trying and lied on your back staring up at the galaxy beyond Skyrim. Serana took a seat next to you “We were heading towards Lakeview Manor, your house.”

“The night sky looks amazing!” you laughed. It was true though, Serana looked up and watched the aurora borealis colour and illuminate the imperfect land of Skyrim. “Yeah...” Serana breathed in awe, however you did not hear this, or believed that you had only thought she had said this. 

“Serana?” You said unconsciously “I’m sorry...”

“For what?”

“For...y’know...your dad and all that...Just the thought of you disappearing just ugh!”

“...”

“Serana, I like you. Like, I really like you like, like-like. And I’ve always wanted to ask you to marry me, but I’m a pathetic (insert race) that uses his standing and money to get people to follow me and become my friend. Whereas you...I forgot. But you really do mean a lot to me my temptress.” By this time you were falling asleep.

“Look ___, you’re great, but I just don’t think that’s for us. Especially not me, I mean, with my history. I still get a chill when walking by the temple. Can’t even imagine going in one.”  
“mm...” you grumbled feeling disappointed with Serana’s answer. Serana stood up again and started to carry you back to Lakeview Manor.

The walk through the forest was silent, Serana guessed you were asleep which was somewhat accurate, though you were actually half thinking about the previous conversation that the two of you had, and half asleep. “Serana look!” you beamed causing the lady vampire to jump in surprise. “The heck?!” she asked irritated. You were pointing to a patch of blue mountain flowers. Serana approached it and set you down beside it, you carefully picked some and held it between the two of you on face level. “Blue. Pale and cold as you are, with your eyes bright like stars. A plunge in my heart with a knife, sing me to sleep or bring me to life.”

You smiled cheekily feeling as smart as Falion. Serana stared at you like you were something weird or disgusting. Then she pushed you “That was so cheesy, don’t you ever do that again, seriously. I hate it.” She laughed. For the first time in forever she laughed. The two of you stood up and began walking back (again) towards your home near Falkreath, but this time you didn’t need Serana to carry you, instead the two of you danced, clapped and sang merrily.

Serana tucked you in your bed, kissed your forehead and whispered “You drunken fool.” When she turned away you sprang up and hugged her waist. “Good night Meeko~” you cooed.

**Author's Note:**

> I accept reader-insert requests.  
> I'm new to the site so I have no idea of how to communicate with others yet! But leave it in the comments and I will (hopefully) reply back with a list of choices.


End file.
